


A Luthor does not beg

by Cloud_Lightning



Series: Turn Your Lust to Love for Me [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Girl Penis, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: But a Luthor never had a sex with an alien before.





	A Luthor does not beg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vallern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallern/gifts).



> First of all, blame [Vallern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallern/pseuds/Vallern) because she made me wrote this. Idek know, okay? it just happened.
> 
> Also, this is the first time I wrote smut, so i'm sorry if it's kinda weird or anything. Man, writing smut is hard.
> 
> Anyway yeah, enjoy

It started out as an innocent question.

Lena was horny and she needed to erase the memory of hickeys forming in Kara’s exposed neck and the smug looks Mike gave to her from behind Kara. She knew she should texted Kara or called beforehand, not to just drop by like she lived there.

And well, Rhea was there.

“So tell me.” Lena put down her wine glass, not really in the mood to finish her drink. “How does your kind reproduce?”

Rhea smiled behind her wine glass. Sometimes Lena wondered why would Rhea drink alcohol if she can’t get drunk from the Earth’s alcohol. “You know you could ask how my kind has sex without the pretense of asking about reproducing, right?”

Lena felt her cheek getting warmer; she doesn’t know whether it was from the wine or from Rhea’s question.

Maybe both.

Definitely both.

Rhea sipped on her wine with her eyebrow raised.

Lena gulped.

“I’m sorry, it just,” she cleared her throat. “Sometimes humans feel the topic about sex is taboo. So we asked about how baby was made instead.”

Rhea shook her head, amused. “Well, I could tell you,” she put down her empty glass. “Or I could show you. Whichever you prefer.”

Lena choked on her own saliva.

“Don’t worry,” Rhea said softly. “No matter your choice is, I will not judge you based on that.”

Lena laughed awkwardly; she hoped Rhea doesn’t see the way she blushed. “Well, maybe you could…” Lena gulped when she saw Rhea crossed her legs and raised her left eyebrow. “You could show me.” The young Luthor finished with small voice.

“Lena, darling.” Rhea sighed. “You don’t have to force yourself.”

“No,” Lena shook her head. “I want to know. Not just for science, but I want to know. I mean, if that’s okay with you,” she sputtered.

Rhea smiled, that kind of smile when Lena usually done something right. “I’m okay with that, Lena. It would be an honor to show you.” Rhea took Lena’s hand and rubbed the back of Lena’s hand with her thumb. She gave a reassuring smile to Lena before Rhea let go of the hand in favor to stand up from her chair. “So, where do you want me to show it to you? Here? Or your bedroom?”

Once again Lena choked on her saliva. “I uh, I haven’t… I mean… I didn’t think…”

Rhea lifted Lena’s chin with her thumb and forefinger, Lena doesn’t even notice when Rhea moved. “Take your time.”

The young Luthor laughed. “I’m not sure I could with you hovering like this and having a skin to skin contact.”

Rhea blinked, she released her gripped on Lena’s chin. “Forgive me.” She cleared her throat and took a step back.

She was goddamn Lena _fucking_ Luthor! A Luthor take everything they want!

And right now, Lena wants Rhea.

The older woman raised her eyebrow when she saw Lena stood. “My bedroom,” Lena said with all the confidence she could muster while Rhea was looking at her with such intensity.

Rhea smirked before she walked slowly towards Lena; she cupped Lena’s face with both of her hands.

Lena’s eyes fluttered shut at the barest of Rhea’s touch. Her hands looked rough, but it was soft, so soft. Lena sighed in contentment when she felt Rhea was stroking her cheekbone. She inhaled deeply, wondering what kind of perfume Rhea used. Because it reminded Lena of the summer breeze, the one when she and Jack spent their summer on the Luthor’s summer mansion.

Lena saw Rhea was looking at her lips; Lena’s heart skipped a beat when she thought every possibility that could happen next.

“May I kiss you?” Rhea asked in whisper, as if she was afraid if someone heard her.

Lena nodded her head.

The kiss was soft, nothing like what was Lena thought it would be. It reminded Lena of Veronica, Lena’s firsts of everything.

Almost.

People always thought their relationship was full of hatred or they were never happy. Well, people were wrong. Veronica Sinclair was actually the first happiness Lena tasted after she arrived at the boarding school.

And also the first scars Lena acquired.

Rhea’s touch on her face was no longer soft, but not hard either. It was firm and gentle. Like Rhea was afraid she would crush Lena’s face with her hands if she was a little too excited, which come to think of it, could actually happen, but at the same time she wanted to pour her feelings using her touch alone.

Rhea’s tongue swiped across Lena’s lower lips, asking for permission to deepen the kiss or only to tease Lena even further.

It was the latter.

Lena whined when Rhea pulled back.

“Patience, darling,” Rhea said while she brushed her lips over Lena’s.

“With the way you kissed me,” Lena’s breath were erratic. “I don’t think I could.”

“Show me your bedroom,” Rhea whispered in Lena’s right ear, her hands already on Lena’s waist.

“It’s…” Lena shuddered when she felt Rhea nibbled her ear, Lena grabbed Rhea’s shoulder to ground herself and to bring the older woman closer to her. “down the hallway.”

“What is it with humans and their hallways?” Rhea teased.

“I have…” Lena moaned when Rhea kissed the column of her neck.

“You have what, darling?” She could feel Rhea’s smirk.

“I have no–“ Lena gasped loudly to react Rhea’s bite on her neck. “ _Fuck_.”

“You have no fuck?” Rhea asked, pretending to be innocent.

“I have no idea with humans’ obsessions,” Lena whimpered when Rhea licked the spot she previously bit. “And their hallways.” Slowly, slowly, Rhea’s cold tongue move upwards to lick the shell of her ear. “Fuck, Rhea.” Lena was pretty sure if Rhea was human, her shoulders would be bruised from Lena’s deathly grip.

“Tell me what you want, Lena,” Rhea said softly while scratching Lena’s scalp.

Kara’s name came into Lena’s mind, but she closed her eyes to remind herself that Kara already belonged to someone else. “You,” Lena breathe out. “On my bed.”

“And what do you want me to do?” Lena could feel Rhea slowly pushed her. With shaky legs Lena walked backwards.

Lena grunted when her back hit the wall, Rhea’s arm firmly on her waist. “Show me.”

“Yes?” Rhea’s fingers brush against Lena’s hips.

“Show me how your kind have–“ Lena’s breath hitched when Rhea pressed her knee between Lena’s legs. “Sex.”

“Again.” Rhea smirked as she heard Lena whimpered as she repeated her previous action. “Tell me what you want, Lena.”

Lena bit her lips to when Rhea touched Lena’s jaw line with the tip of her forefinger and the other hand tangle in her hair.

“I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME!” Lena screamed as loudly as she could.

“Now, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Rhea smiled wickedly before she kissed the younger woman hard.

This kiss was different than the first. This kiss was no longer soft and slow. It was hard and needy and took every breath from Lena’s lung. She moaned when Rhea bit her lower lips and released it with a loud ‘ _pop’_.

“I’ve always wanted to do that,” Rhea said while she brushed Lena’s lips with her thumb, Lena’s hand still tangle in Rhea’s hair. “Every time I saw you bite your lips, I have to hold myself so I’m not the one that bites it.”

Lena’s chest was heaving, her mind already foggy because of the kiss. “Now you could bite it anytime you want,” she said after she calmed down a little.

“You’re right,” Rhea smiled and did just that one more time.

Lena threw her head back when Rhea started giving her neck attention, panting and whimpering with each kiss, bites and grazed teeth Rhea made. Lena’s right hand found its way back to Rhea’s shoulder while she used her left hand to keep Rhea’s body pressed flush against her. She bucked her hips when Rhea’s teeth grazed a sensitive spot under her ear.

That’s when she felt something hard against her crotch.

Before Lena could voice out the new sensation she felt, Rhea’s hand managed to sneak up into the base of Lena’s neck while her left hand squeezed Lena’s breast.

Rhea kissed Lena in order to silence her, but she let Lena control the kiss. When Lena brushed her tongue across Rhea’s lips, it occurred to her to tease Lena even further, so she pulled back.

“What?” Lena asked hazily, she licked her lips.

Rhea’s answer was to pull down the zip of Lena’s dress. She opened it slowly and at the same time she licked her way from Lena’s collarbone to the shell of her ear. When the zipper hit the base, Rhea nibble Lena’s ear, making Lena moaned out loud. The younger woman shivered when the cold air hit her bare shoulders, the hissing sound turned into a groan when Rhea kissed the newly exposed skin.

Again and again, until the dress was pooled around Lena’s ankle and Rhea was kneeling in front of her.

Rhea smirked when she saw Lena was wearing stocking.

“If I knew this day would end with you pressing me against the wall,” Lena breathed out shakily, “I would wear my garter.”

“Well, maybe you could wear it for the next time.” Rhea smiled wickedly.

“The next–“ Lena inhaled sharply when Rhea kissed her inner thigh. “Oh God…”

Rhea could smelled Lena’s arousal, who would have thought that Lena would be this responsive of her? As a reward, Rhea gave an open-mouthed kiss right above Lena’s panties line.

Lena whimpered.

And then she kissed both of Lena’s hipbone. Rhea tsked when Lena thrust her hip to make Rhea kiss the spot that she was desperately wanted to.

The older woman stood up and actually took three steps back, making Lena whined in protest.

“You are not supposed to do that, Lena,” Rhea said with disappointed tone. “You really are a bad girl.”

But Rhea couldn’t help it when she saw Lena, clad only in her black lace underwear, messy hair, lipstick smeared, and hickeys already forming on her collarbones and neck. The moonlight made Lena’s ivory skins looks more beautiful. She licked her lips, curious about Lena’s taste, what kind of sound Lena would make if the human come undone.

She wanted to mark Lena.

“Well, if you’re not wasting your time and actually—” Lena stopped talking when Rhea squeezed both of her breasts at the same time.

Sometimes Rhea kneaded Lena’s breasts, sometimes she pinched the erect nipples. Lena’s breath became heavier and faster, just like her heartbeats. With one hand, Rhea unclasped Lena’s black lace bra and tossed it aside.

“Marvelous,” Rhea said in awe when she saw Lena’s breasts without any barrier. She lowered her head to wrap her lips around Lena’s right nipple, her right hand busy pinching the other nipple. Rhea gave one last lick before she finally release the right nipple. Then she proceeded to give the left nipple with the same amount of attention.

Lena could only whimpered, panted, moaned, and tangled her hands in Rhea’s hair while the older woman was busy playing with her breasts.

Lena cursed when Rhea released her nipple with a loud ‘pop’. “What the hell? Why are you–“ Lena stopped talking when Rhea cupped her sex.

“I’m what, darling?” Rhea smirked; she moved her thumb up and down so slowly. The older woman chuckled when Lena gasped loudly when Rhea pressed her thumb.

Lena’s breath hitched when she saw Rhea was kneeling once more. When Rhea licked her sex through her panties, the sound that came out next from Lena was mix of whimpers and moans. Lena brought one hand to squeeze her breast and the other to tangle Rhea’s hair tightly. Lena raised her left leg to Rhea’s shoulder to ground her. She was sure if the older woman is a human, her shoulder would already bleed by the force of Lena’s sharp stiletto.

Rhea moaned, she gave another lick to Lena’s sex. The younger woman cried, Rhea pressed her nose through the panties, trying to inhale deeply the unique sense of Lena’s arousal. Still refusing to move the last barrier between her tongue and Lena’s obviously drenched pussy.

“You’re–“ Every words Lena wanted to say was gone the moment Rhea pushed her black lace panties to the side and finally, _finally_ stroke the one spot that Lena wished. She could feel Rhea’s hand on her ass, squeezing it hard.

Rhea was busy stroking around Lena’s pussy, licking near her clit. Sometimes the older woman squeezed Lena’s ass and she moaned because Lena’s juice was so delicious; her tongue swiping left and right, until Lena squirmed and begged Rhea to suck on her clit. Which Rhea complied, but only for a few seconds before she released it and gave her attention somewhere else.

This room was full with the sound of Lena’s whimpers, moans, short pantings, and curses and strings of “don’t stop” and “fuck” “more” “God, just a little to the left”, combined with the wet sound from Rhea sucking and licking Lena’s pussy.

Lena’s breathing became hard after one particular lick, making her closer to the edge. She closed her eyes, bit her lips, pinching both of her nipples because everything was hot and sensitive but her body was covered in cold sweat. The force of Lena’s heels on Rhea’s shoulder getting harder; Lena was surprised the sharp stiletto hadn’t been broken yet. She opened her left leg as wider as she could.

“I’m…” Lena looked at the ceiling; hands went rigid on her sides, mouth open, eyes half closed. “More, just a little…”

She cried in agony when Rhea stopped licking her.

“Nononononononono,” Lena said angrily. “Just a little more! Rhea, I need…”

“I know what you need, darling,” Rhea said while she stood up. She licked her mouth clean from Lena’s sticky wetness, and used the back of her hand to wipe her chin. This was the first time Rhea became a messy eater, unbelievable.

The younger woman whimpered when Rhea pressed their bodies together. She could feel it, something hard against her stomach. “Rhea,” Lena choked back a cry.

“Oh, you poor thing. My good girl deserves so much better,” Rhea said tenderly before she ripped Lena’s soaked black lace panties and threw it aside.

This time, it was Lena’s turn to bit Rhea’s neck when she felt a slender finger slide into her. Lena let out a strangled moan.

“So wet,” Rhea purred, she pulled her finger out and Lena whimpered. “So open.” She pushed back two digits of her fingers back; Lena moaned and threw her head back. “So ready for me.” Rhea pumped her fingers in and out Lena’s pussy steadily.

All Lena could do was biting her lips, panting when Rhea curled her fingers inside, let out a strangled whimper when Rhea changed the pace of her fingers sliding in and out of Lena’s pussy and she gave a hard thrust. Rolled and thrusted her hips at the same pace of Rhea’s intense tempo. Her body shivered when Rhea started stroking inside her, making the “come here” gesture.

The room was filled with Lena’s cried of pleasure, the sound of Rhea’s fingers going in and out Lena’s pussy, her palm making contact with Lena’s clit. The young Luthor wrapped her right leg to Rhea’s waist to give a better access for the Daxamite.

Lena felt it again, something hard on Rhea’s crotch. Her tight brushed that something and it made Lena shiver.

Was that a strap-on? Did Rhea planned to fuck Lena tonight? How big was it?

She whimpered at the thought of being fucked by Rhea’s strap-on. That, and Rhea just hit her sensitive spot.

Then she moaned loudly when Rhea added another finger. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Lena said while she digs her heels to Rhea’s back in order to keep Rhea in place.

“Don’t stop,” Lena said breathlessly, hands firmly on Rhea’s shoulder.

Of _fucking_ course Rhea stopped her movement when she was three fingers buried knuckled-deep within Lena’s wet pussy and her left pinky was starting dangerously close to Lena’s tight rosebud.

“No,” Lena whined, she rocked her hips to get any pressure. “Rhea.”

But Rhea pretended she didn’t hear it and she pulled out her fingers. They were wet from Lena’s arousal; it was dripping into her palm. Rhea looked into Lena’s eyes while licking her fingers clean. Both of them moaned, Lena because she just saw Rhea licked her wetness like a child licked a candy, Rhea from Lena’s exquisite taste.

“You taste wonderful, darling. I have never taste anything as delicious as you before,” Rhea purred. She laughed when she saw Lena blushed. “Would you like a taste?”

Lena nodded eagerly before she captured Rhea’s lips to taste herself on the woman’s tongue. She hummed in delight before she broke the kiss. “I think it was your lips that makes me taste more wonderful,” Lena said with mirth.

Rhea chuckled. “Cheeky aren’t we?” She pulled Lena’s hair, making the younger woman hissed in pain. “Flattery will get you anywhere, darling. That was the phrase, wasn’t it?”

“Yes,” Lena said with watery eyes.

Rhea tightened her grip on Lena’s leg. “Put your legs around my waist. I believe it’s time for me to show you how the Daxamite pleasure ourselves in the bedroom.”

“Oh God,” Lena moaned shakily as she did what Rhea order her to. A whimper escaped her lips as she felt her bare pussy brushed Rhea’s silky shirt.

The older woman easily hoisted Lena and making her way towards Lena’s bedroom. She doesn’t stop assaulting Lena with her lips and fingers. Rhea kissed Lena’s sternum, breasts, jawline, every inch of Lena’s exposed skin that could be reached, she kissed them all.

Her fingers were also teasing Lena’s slick folds. Sometimes, Rhea entered Lena with one finger, buried it knuckled-deep. She didn’t move it and they stopped walking.

Lena whined and tried to ride Rhea’s middle finger, but Rhea pulled her finger out. She brought her finger to Lena’s mouth and the younger woman wrapped her lips around it greedily while making eye contact with Rhea.

They moved again and Rhea let Lena grinding wantonly on her flat stomach while saying her dirty thoughts right by Rhea’s ear. She squeezed Lena’s ass, her middle finger brushed over Lena’s sphincter.

Rhea stopped moving and pinned Lena against the door, the younger woman gasped in pain when her back collided with the door. Without a word, Rhea pushed two fingers into Lena’s wet opening. Her right hand curled around Lena’s waist firmly. “You’re so responsive, darling,” Rhea whispered seductively. “I’ve bedded many human women before, but you are my favorite. Do you know why?”

“No,” Lena whimpered.

“Your taste.” Rhea nibbled Lena’s ear.

Lena bit her lips.

“Your responsive body.” Rhea gave a hard thrust.

A moan broke from Lena’s lips.

“Your inner walls clenching my fingers deliciously.” Rhea added another finger.

Lena panted harshly, her make-up already ruined thanks to sweat. She could feel she was getting close.

“Rhea, I’m…” Her mouth opened slightly, her eyes were watery. Just a little more, just few more thrust of those slender fingers.

As fast as Rhea buried her fingers, she was faster when she pulled out.

Lena gasped. “No! Rhea!”

Rhea only chuckled while opening the door behind her.

“I,” Lena whimpered when her sex rubbed against Rhea’s shirt. A Luthor does not beg, a Luthor never say please, a Luthor never putty in someone’s hands.

But a Luthor never had a sex with alien before.

“Rhea, please…” Lena choked back a sob.

“So desperate to come,” Rhea cooed. Her right hand found Lena’s sensitive pussy, not really cupping it but with each steps she took her palm brushed over Lena’s folds. She kissed Lena hard to swallowed Lena’s pleas and her sinful voice.

When Rhea’s knees hit the bed, she finally released Lena’s lips. Gently, she lowered Lena to her bed. When Lena closed her legs tightly, Rhea tsked. “Open up, darling.”

Slowly, Lena opened her legs. There was something about Rhea’s gaze that made her vulnerable and desperate to do everything the older woman wished her to do. While biting her lips, she propped her legs on the bed, showing how dripping her pussy was. She moaned when the cold air hit her sex, her head was tilted to the side to avoid Rhea’s hungry looks.

“Leaned up on your elbows and look at me,” Rhea ordered.

Lena did as she told, still avoiding Rhea’s eyes.

The older woman hummed in delight. In front of her laid Lena Luthor, naked, so ready and open and wet for her. Rhea laughed when she saw how drenched Lena’s pussy was.

Lena’s black stocking still wrapped around her mid-thigh, her five-inch red heels planted firmly on the bed. Her slick folds look delicious enough to lick and Rhea can’t wait to do just that. Lena’s neck was almost full of hickeys; bruises already forming in Lena’s collarbone because Rhea spent too much time sucking that spot. Lena’s messy hair covering half of her face.

“Look at me,” Rhea ordered once more.

Finally, Lena looked at Rhea’s eyes shyly.

And that’s when she saw the bulge on Rhea’s crotch.

Lena gulped. “Are you wearing a strap-on?” She asked timidly.

Rhea gave a wicked smile. “You’ll soon find out.”

Before Lena could even touch Rhea’s crotch, Rhea already gripped her wrist. “Bad Lena,” Rhea shook her head. “And here I thought you’re a good girl.”

“I’m,” Lena’s eyes widen in horror, but it was soon changed into lust when Rhea dipped herself lower to the bed, making Lena laid on her back. Rhea held both of Lena’s hands above the younger woman’s head. She moaned when she felt Rhea’s hard crotch even through the fabric, then another louder moan when Rhea rubbed her crotch on Lena’s stomach. Up and down, slowly, so slowly, making Lena’s head dizzy and her pussy getting wetter. She wrapped her legs around Rhea’s waist, but instead of making her legs wrapped tightly, Rhea slapped her legs.

“Bad girl doesn’t get what she wants,” Rhea hissed before giving a hard thrust with her thigh to Lena’s pussy. “Grab the headboard, and maybe,” Rhea bit Lena’s cheekbone. “You’ll get what you want,” she said huskily.

Lena did as she told and held the headboard tightly. She licked her lips to wet her dry lips.

“Such a good girl,” Rhea praised while she stroked Lena’s hair tenderly. She kissed Lena’s lips softly and pulled back when Lena tried to deepen the kiss. “Darling, we have all the time in the world, or galaxy. Whichever you prefer.” Rhea licked the valley of Lena’s breast.

Lena squirmed under Rhea’s soft butterflies kisses along her front, whimpered when the alien licked her belly button and blew a breath of cold air right in front of her pussy. Her back was arched.

“Oh fuck,” Lena breathed out when she felt Rhea licked her clit. A strangled moan is her response to Rhea sucking her clit. She let another sound between a strangled moan of pain and delight as Rhea grazed her clit, and Lena’s knuckles turned white because of the strong grip on the headboard.

Lena tried to use her thighs to keep Rhea’s head between her legs, but the alien held her legs tightly to keep it wide open while she continued to sucked, licked, and grazed Lena’s clit. Lena gasped loudly when Rhea kissed her outer lips.

“Rhea, please.” Came a strangled pant, her chest heaved heavily. To hell with ‘A Luthor does not beg’ stupid policy Lillian made. Lena needed to come, and she was _this_ close to drop into her knees to beg Rhea to fuck her senselessly with the strap-on the older woman was wearing.

Lena choked back a cry when Rhea suddenly stop and stood up. For the love of every deities out there, she needed to come!

“I’m the only one that allowed to touch you now,” Rhea hissed when she saw Lena was trying to touch herself. “Do you want me to tie you up so you could stay still?”

Lena moaned at the mental image and Rhea laughed at the human’s reaction. “Maybe next time, if you could be a good girl for today.”

“Yes,” Lena whispered.

“Now, do you want to know why my crotch is hard?” Rhea raised her eyebrow.

“Yes.”

“Sit up and open my slacks.”

Lena did as she told and she hissed in pain when Rhea slapped her hand.

“Hands behind your back,” Rhea gripped Lena’s hair to guided her face closer to her crotch. She smiled when Lena put her hands behind her back without any protest. “Now, use your teeth to pull down my zipper.”

Lena bit the zipper. It was difficult, and she failed few times, but when she finally succeeded…

She gasped when she saw an outline of something underneath Rhea’s panties, and the front of the panties was wet. “Is that…” she gulped.

Rhea smirked. “Now, use your teeth to pull down my panties.”

Lena bit the left side of the panties. Down, down, until something hard hit her right cheek. Lena gasped, because that was _not_ a strap-on.

She could felt a sticky substance on her cheek, and she brought her hand to touch and lick it. “This…” She bit her lips when she finally looked over Rhea’s crotch.

It was a _dick_.

Long and thick and hard and the head was glistening because of the pre-cum.

Lena blinked; it surprised her, yes, but it was a good kind of surprise.

“Like what you see?” Rhea asked.

“Very,” Lena purred before she wrapped her lips around the head of Rhea’s cock.

Rhea sighed in content while feeling that luscious lips around her cock and kicked her slacks away. “Such a good girl,” she praised Lena while she stroked Lena’s hair.

Lena hummed around her cock, making Rhea gasped when she licked the slit. Her tongue swirled around the head, sometimes Lena grazed Rhea’s cock a little with her teeth, a little payback from before, perhaps? If Rhea was human, she’d be in pain, but because of her Daxamite physiology, it didn’t affect her and it just added to the delicious sensation that Lena’s mouth made.

She took all of Rhea’s length, slowly but surely, making Rhea threw her head back and bit her lips to keep herself from moaning out loud.

Rhea saw something at the far side of Lena’s bed and she smirked. “Stop.” Rhea ordered. No matter how fun the idea of Lena Luthor swallows her cum, Rhea wanted more.

The younger woman did as she told, but she grumbled in protest. She gave one last long suck before she released Rhea’s dick.

Rhea sat at the edge of Lena’s bed and patted her thigh. “I believe this is the kind of situation where you human says ‘ride my dick’?”

Lena laughed when she saw how serious Rhea’s face when the older woman said it. “Yes, you’re right.” When she started to move towards Rhea to ride her dick, but the older woman stopped her.

“But you said–“

Rhea raised her eyebrow and looked over Lena’s shoulder.

That’s when it hit Lena. “Oh.” She turned around.

Lo and behold, it was the big mirror that Lena installed in her bedroom for some reason. The mirror was so big it covered almost half of the right wall near the door.

Now, it reflected a very naked Lena still wearing her heels and stockings, while Rhea sat pantless and her magnificent hard dick was shown in all of its glory. Lena licked her lips, anticipating it inside of her.

“I want you to see your face when you ride me.”

“Are you going to let me come this time?”

Rhea took her now wet dick in her left hand and stroked it slowly while keeping eye contact with Lena. “If you keep your eyes open while you ride me.”

Lena bit her lips, her eyes were following the movement of Rhea’s dick. She inhaled deeply when Rhea used the pre-cum to make her dick wetter. Lena already had a taste of Rhea and she wanted more. “Rhea, please.”

“Be a good girl and watch yourself ride my dick,” Rhea stopped stroking her dick. “then maybe, I’ll let you come.”

“Will I get pregnant if you’re…”

“No, don’t worry,” Rhea tilted her head, and Lena could swore she saw a glimpse of something like regret passed through the Daxamite’s face for a second before she put on her arrogant smirk once more.

Shakily, Lena straddled Rhea’s right knee with her back on Rhea’s front. She whimpered when she felt the tip of Rhea’s dick touched her dripping pussy. One hand was on Rhea’s thigh to balance herself, one hand gripping the stiff dick. Lena yelled in surprise when she felt Rhea gripped her wrist.

“Open your eyes, darling,” Rhea hissed.

Lena doesn’t even notice she closed her eyes because of the anticipation of taking Rhea’s cock inside her. That thick, hard, and pale cock.

She moaned when she saw the reflection, both of them with legs wide open, the tip of Rhea’s cock almost touched Lena’s cunt.

Then, Lena lowered herself. Whimpering and moaning with each inch of Rhea’s dick that disappeared inside her. The two of them moaned loudly at the same time when Lena finally took all of Rhea’s length. She felt dizzy because how thick Rhea’s dick was, stretching her. They were breathing hard, sweat covering their body, and Lena could feel how hot Rhea’s body was.

“So deliciously tight,” Rhea purred and bit Lena’s neck. With both hands, she hoisted Lena up until her dick was completely out from Lena’s pussy. Lena whimpered because of the loss while Rhea moaned at the sight of her wetter dick. “If you’re keep closing your eyes like that,” Rhea bit the side of Lena’s right breast, making the younger woman hissed in pain. “You’re not going to come, Lena.”

Lena was having a hard time to keep her eyes open, her clit was throbbing like crazy, but she was at Rhea’s mercy right now, so she did as she told.

“Good girl,” Rhea praised then lowered her so slowly. Watching in awe how Lena’s pussy took her dick until there was nothing left, they moaned. “So wet.”

“Yes,” Lena panted.

“Now, earn your orgasm by yourself,” Rhea whispered before she licked the shell of Lena’s right ear. “With your eyes wide open. Stretch opens your cunt with my cock. ”

Lena moaned and lifted herself up until most of Rhea’s shaft no longer buried deep within her pussy, and then she dropped herself back slowly. Still trying to adjust on how big Rhea’s dick was and how good it felt stretching her pussy. Her eyes were watery because of the sensation, she licked her lips.

Rhea wasted no time, she squeezed Lena’s hips and peppering kisses along Lena’s throat every time she saw how every muscles there became tense. She could feel Lena’s inner walls clenching her dick tightly, her super hearing made the sound of their sex became louder and distracting even more so. Lena’s wild heartbeat, little hitched breath, her harsh panting, low whimpers, and strings of curses with each time the younger woman pleasured herself using Rhea’s dick.

Rhea tsked and held Lena’s hips firmly before Lena could lower herself back to Rhea, when she saw the human closed her eyes. “I said with your eyes wide open!”

“I’m just,” Lena hissed. “I’m just blinking, for fuck’s sake! Humans needs to blink at least fifteen times in a minute! I’m not a goddamn alien!”

Rhea sighed. “Humans and their feeble bodies.” She finally lowered Lena as roughly as she could without hurting Lena, the younger woman hissed in pleasure. Rocked the human back and forth, ordered Lena to rotated her hips in circles, Rhea controlled Lena’s rhythm for a few minutes until she was being distracted by Lena’s jiggling breast. “Fuck yourself with my dick,” Rhea commanded.

Lena whimpered before she moved herself back up, while telling herself it’s okay to blink and Rhea would not deny her orgasm _again_.  

Watching those breasts jiggling was really distracting, so Rhea took them both and gave a sensual squeeze. Lena choked on air when Rhea rolled both of her nipples. Lena stopped moving to enjoy the new attention her breasts got from Rhea.

“I didn’t say you could stop.” Rhea pinched Lena’s nipples hard.

That delightful and sensual voice changed into yelped of pain. Slowly, Lena finally moved again. Trying to find the perfect rhythm she could use to ride Rhea’s dick. With Rhea kneading her breast, it was really hard to concentrate.

Oh God, it was always lessons and rewards with Rhea, even when they were in the bedroom. But Lena wanted to be good, she wanted to please Rhea and herself in the process. She needed to come, she needed Rhea to be proud of her when Lena yelled out her name.

Lena wanted to taste Rhea’s cum.

The younger woman cried wantonly when she finally found the rhythm. While looking at Rhea from the mirror, Lena smirked and said, “I will fuck you senselessly.” with every strength and confidence she could muster while on her position.

Rhea merely raised her eyebrows, and Lena took that as a challenge.

Lena rolled her hips, wiggled her ass, and tilted her hips slightly when she pushed herself down. She could feel Rhea’s dick rubbed her in the right places, and when Lena wanted to use her own hand to rub herself, Rhea quickly took over because no one was allowed to touch Lena right now, not even Lena herself.

“Fuck,” Lena said harshly.

“You’re only allowed to come using my dick.” Rhea rubbed Lena’s clit. “Or my fingers.” She grazed Lena’s clit with the tip of her finger. “Or my mouth.” Now Rhea used her nails to scratch Lena’s swollen clit. Lena’s inner wall was getting tighter, wrapping her dick oh so deliciously. “And if you’re being a good girl…” Rhea kissed the side of Lena’s mouth and the younger woman stopped moving. She could hear Lena’s heartbeat skip a beat before retuning into fast tempo. “I’ll make you come with all three.”

“Oh God,” Lena moaned out loud, looking at the celling. She was almost crying because of Rhea’s words. “Rhea, please, let me come.”

“Not yet,” Rhea said, taking over Lena’s rhythm with her own.

“But you said–“

Rhea gripped Lena’s hips tightly, mindful of the fragile body of this delicious human.  “Did I give you permission to speak?” She bit Lena’s neck. “You’re only allowed to fuck yourself and making those tantalizing sounds.”

Lena whimpered and nodded her head.

Rhea smiled proudly and told Lena to move on her own again.

The sound of flesh slapping each other, Lena’s dirty thoughts and needy whimpers, Rhea’s sinful grunt, the bed dipped and creaked with each of their movement, were the only sounds inside of Lena’s bed chamber.

“How does it feel?” Rhea asked, she already had a hard time to concentrate not to come.

Lena’s answer was soft and low, “So good.”

“Just good?” Rhea rubbed Lena’s clit faster. “My cock only feels _good_ inside your cunt?” She sounded almost offended and gave a particularly hard thrust to emphasize her point.

Lena moaned loudly. “So thick.” She bit her lips. “Delicious,” Lena panted, and then whimpered when Rhea pressed her thumb to Lena’s clit. “So full inside…” Lena gripped Rhea’s thigh with everything she had left at this point.

“So full inside where, darling?” Rhea asked tenderly, or as tender as someone could while they were fucking someone like there was no tomorrow.

“Inside my cunt…” Lena was surprised she could still answered all of Rhea’s questions correctly.

Rhea gave a soft kiss right under Lena’s right ear because she managed to keep her eyes open for this long, with this kind of sensation and heat inside a room filled with the sound of sex.

Lena actually stopped moving when Rhea pressed Lena’s lower belly at the same time Lena took all of Rhea’s length in one slick motion, her head throw back, mouth wide open like an ‘o’ shape, pure ecstasy looks on her face. “I…”

Rhea smirked when she saw Lena closed her eyes longer than necessary for blinking.

Easily, Rhea flipped them so Lena was on her back, feet nearly touching the floor. The looks of shock, confusion and anger were written in Lena’s eyes.

Lena Luthor never failed to amuse Rhea; even though the human knew there was no way she could fight back, her spirit never faded.

It would be fun to destroy that spirit.

Lena’s eyes were twitching as sweats starting to flow from her forehead. And oh, that drenched cunt already stretched wide open, the sheet near Lena’s pussy was wet thanks to the dripping juice from Lena’s core. Such a waste, but Rhea needs to teach Lena a lesson.

It’s okay, Rhea could taste that delicious juice straight from the source later.

Lena growled. “Are you fucking kidding me?!”

Rhea’s hand went to Lena’s throat, making Lena choke. Her pale cheek suddenly got pink hue, just a little but Rhea could see it.

Such a wonderful knowledge.

She laughed darkly. “You’re enjoying this aren’t you?”

Lena shook her head and Rhea choked her little harder. Lena gasped loudly; her hips were raised from the bed. “Don’t be such a naughty girl.” Oh, that wonderful little voice Lena made from the back of her throat.

Rhea released her hand from Lena’s throat, and the Daxamite honest to gods laughed when she heard Lena whined in protest.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I won’t,” Lena cried desperately. “I won’t lie again. Please.”

“Then tell me,” Rhea stroked her knuckles over Lena’s damp left cheek. “Do you like it when I choke you?”

Both of Lena’s cheeks were pink now and she tried to avoid Rhea’s piercing gaze. “Yes,” she whispered softly. Afraid someone else would listen to her deepest, darkest desire.

Lena should blame Veronica for this, for making her enjoyed a little pain in sex.

“Now,” Rhea smiled, “that wasn’t so hard, wasn’t it?” She lowered herself to kiss Lena on the lips tenderly. Unlike their previous kisses, where it was hard and needy and full of teeth and bites. Lena sighed to the kiss.

“Such a good girl,” Rhea praised after she released the kiss.

“Yes,” Lena breathed out.

“Lay in the middle of the bed,” Rhea ordered while stroking her dick. She shouldn’t, yes, but her hands were twitching from seeing Lena laid naked on the bed, looked too delicious to ravish.

When Lena already lied in the middle of the bed, Rhea climbed the bed without breaking eye contact. With both hands, Rhea open Lena’s legs wide open, dug the heels firmly on the bed. “Keep your legs wide open,” Rhea ordered. Slowly, Rhea brought her face to Lena’s wet center. She gave one long lick to the outer lips of Lena’s pussy, while still keeping eye contact.

“Rhea, please,” Lena sobbed. “Please just…” Her breath hitched when Rhea rubbed her dick on her pussy.

“Just what, darling?” Rhea asked innocently. She stopped rubbing Lena’s pussy and instead rubbing the younger woman’s stocking-clad calves.

“Just let me come,” Lena cried in pleasure as Rhea thrust her hips, making the tip of her dick touched Lena’s entrance. “Please, Rhea, I can’t. I need to come,” Lena rolled her hips to get more pressure, but Rhea held her hipbones. Even just a simple touch made Lena’s skin burning, and wanting for more. “Oh God, please. Rhea, please.” Lena fisted her hands tightly on the sheet.

“Please what?” Rhea smiled while watching how every muscles in Lena’s body flexed to respond her touch. With one hand, she grabbed her dick. “Be a good girl,” Rhea positioned her dick in front of Lena’s entrance, her very wet and dripping entrance. “And tell me what you want.” All it takes was just one push, to bury her dick deep within Lena’s pussy.

“Please, fuck me.” Lena said without making eye contact, her embarrassment clear in her voice.

“Fuck you with what? With this?” Rhea slapped her dick to Lena’s pussy few times, and the younger woman’s hip buckled and she whimpered. Ah, good to know the young Luthor likes this move. Rhea filed this information for another time.

“Yes,” Lena pushed her hips forwards. She moaned when she could feel the head of Rhea’s dick touched her pussy. “Please fuck me.” A whimper escapes her after Rhea push her dick inside. Just a little, just the tip of the head, but it already made Lena dizzy and wanting for more. “Fuck me with your dick.”

“Good girl,” Rhea purred and at the same time she pushed all of her hard shaft inside Lena. Her right hand found it place around Lena’s throat again.

Both of them moaned loudly.

Lena was because she finally got what she wanted, Rhea’s dick inside her again. And Rhea because Lena’s inner wall already clutching her dick so hard.

No one moved a muscle, their breathing were hard and short. Rhea could feel the thumps of Lena’s heartbeat at the tip of her fingers. She gave a slight pressure on Lena’s throat and the younger woman sputtered. She used her free hand to grip on Lena’s right thigh.

“You feel so good, darling.” Rhea pulled out her dick and Lena moaned. “So deliciously tight.” She pushed her dick inside a little roughly. “But so open for me.” Rhea watched how her dick moved in and out Lena’s pussy. Each time her dick was getting wetter, so does the sheet.

Lena’s cries of pleasure was getting louder as well. Good thing Lena’s penthouse was high above the ground.

Rhea moaned when she thought of fucking Lena on the balcony of her penthouse, or her office. Could the young Luthor take Rhea’s cock in silence? Or would the citizens of National City caught a glimpse of Lena Luthor’s sex life?

The sound of the bed creaking under the weight of their body, that sinful wet sound Lena’s cunt made every time Rhea pushed her cock inside, the rumpled of the sheet with each movement they’ve made, especially when Lena rolled her hips to meet Rhea’s thrust.

Rhea thanked the gods for the Earth’s moon shining brightly tonight and making that sweat covered body glistened beautifully while writhing beneath her.

They don’t have this kind of privilege, back on Daxam. To admire the body of their lover at the throes of passion under the soft moonlight, and Rhea was glad she had this chance. Even before the planet was no longer inhabited, the red sun was too powerful and bright and harsh. Their night time was never this long for them to actually enjoy it.

“More,” Lena breathed out. “Rhea, please,” Lena sobbed. Her pussy felt so sensitive, but she needed more.

Rhea smirked and fastened her tempo and tightened her grip around Lena’s neck. If only the human body could withstand the Daxamite’s full power, oh it would be so delicious, more delicious than this. Rhea doesn’t have to concentrate too much on controlling her power; she could poured her focus on fucking Lena senselessly. Make her come, yelling Rhea’s name hoarsely and desperately and needily.

Lena’s breasts were bouncing with each thrust Rhea gave. The older woman growled lowly in the back of her throat, she used her free hand to grabbed Lena’s left breast and squeezed it hard.

“Yes,” Lena moaned.

Rhea continue to fucked Lena as fast and as hard as she could, with her left hand choking Lena and right hand pinching Lena’s hard nipple. Sometimes Rhea bit Lena’s exposed neck, her collarbone, jawline, anywhere Rhea could reach.

Rhea does all four at the same time.

That when Lena’s body became tense and her vision started to blurry and her inner walls clenching Rhea’s dick tightly, she knew she made a mess on the sheet because of her wetness, her mouth wide open. “I’m almost…”

Lena Luthor before she was about to come was such a sight to behold.

But Rhea was not having that, no matter how beautiful Lena looks, or how sinful the sound she made.

So Rhea pulled out her dick.

Lena yelled angrily and choked back her tears. “FUCK! Rhea, please, pleasepleasepleaseplease I need to come! Please, I can’t…”

Lena tried to push her hips, but Rhea held her so tightly she was sure it would leave bruises. “Rhea, oh god, please, let me come. I’ve been—” she sobbed. “I’ve been such a good girl. Why? Please let me come. I’ll be good, I’ll be good, please just let me come!”

Lena Luthor cried while having sex? More likely than you think.

“Oh my poor sweet little girl,” Rhea cooed, she wipes the tears from Lena’s eyes. “Lena Luthor, desperate to come. Her cunt was drenched and stretched out because of my dick,” Rhea kissed Lena’s trembling lips. “Do you want to come?”

“Yes,” Lena cried, her body was shaking. Rhea’s wet dick was touching her lower belly. “God yes, please.”

Rhea sat on her knees. “Turn around, on your hands and knees.”

Lena obeyed, she needs to come, she wanted to come, Lena wanted to come and to please Rhea.

Rhea bit her lips when she was present with Lena’s back side, wetness dripping from Lena’s pussy. Rhea ripped her shirts. Oh well, it was getting on the way. She wasted no time to unclasp her bra, and tossed them aside without care. Rhea palmed her breast while watching Lena’s tight, pink, and dripping pussy. “So delicious.” Rhea breathed out shakily.

After feeling enough kneaded her breast, Rhea took her dick in one hand while the other palmed Lena’s butt cheeks. She gave it a slap, and Lena screamed.

“Oh, such a delicious human being,” Rhea purred and licked her lips. Right hand started stroking her dick, and the other slowly teased Lena’s wet pussy from behind.

Came a strangled moan from Lena, she dropped her head to the pillows to muffled the sound of her hoarse scream when Rhea used her tongue to lick her wet center.

“You taste exquisite, darling,” Rhea said between her licks.

Lena closed her eyes and bit the pillows, but it’s not enough to muffle her voices. God, she was close. So close it’s actually hurts. Lena was panting really hard.

But Rhea found a way to changed that hurt into something as a source of pleasure. She could hear the sound of Rhea stroking her dick, Lena bit her lips, remember how Rhea’s dick stretching her, twitching inside her, touching her so deep inside until it hit the spots Lena never knew it existed within her.

“Fuck yes!” Lena exclaimed when Rhea slapped her left butt cheek and pulled her hair at the same time. She could feel Rhea’s body at the top of her, Rhea’s hard shaft touched her right butt cheek.

“My darling girl,” Rhea whispered to Lena’s ear, her left hand circling Lena’s clit. “My naughty sweet darling girl,” Rhea brushed Lena’s hair from her neck and sucked the pulse point.

_A Luthor does not beg._

“Rhea, please,” Lena begged between her pant. “Please, please, please, let me come. I’ll be a good girl,” she bit her lips when Rhea gave a long and slow stroke on her clit then moaned when Rhea does it again, with more force. “I’ll be good, please.”

Rhea laughed before returning to her previous position, face between Lena’s legs.

_A Luthor always keep their composed form._

Lena rolled her hips, her legs open as widely as possibly, she whimpered when Rhea used her legs to make Lena’s leg spread wider, Lena’s hair sticks into her sweaty backside, almost all of her skins was marked with Rhea’s lipstick or Rhea’s bite, both of her butt cheeks was red, both of her thighs was wet with sticky liquids, dripping to her black stockings.

_A Luthor never curse._

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Lena whimpered every time Rhea pushed her tongue inside her. “Fuck me with your cock, please. My cunt,” Lena choked. “My cunt needs your cock. Please,” Lena shook her head wildly; she couldn’t handle the feeling of Rhea’s tongue going in and out her tight pussy. “Please bury your cock deep inside my cunt.”

God, Lena wanted to rub her fucking clit. But what if Rhea saw that as Lena being bad and disobeying her? Rhea would definitely stop eating Lena and denies her orgasms again. Or worse, Rhea would disappoint in Lena. The thoughts made her cold.

_A Luthor never kneel or bend down to anyone._

“Turn around, darling,” Rhea panted while she stroked her pulsing dick, no, this position won’t do. She stood up on Lena’s bed. “Would you be a dear and suck my cock? I want to feel that lips of your wrap around my dick.”

Slowly, Lena turned around and sat on her knees and positioned herself in front of Rhea. Oh, such wonderful view. Lena Luthor kneeling in front of her. The older woman pushed her dick closer to Lena’s mouth.

Without breaking eye contact, Lena wrapped her mouth around Rhea’s dick. The head first, Rhea grunted when Lena’s tongue touch the slit of her dick. Lena pushed her head back then pushed forward to take more of Rhea’s length. Rhea mewled when she felt Lena used her tongue to suck the shaft inside her mouth. Lena pushed back once more, Rhea stroked Lena’s damp hair and she took almost Rhea’s entire dick inside her mouth.

Just a little more. Just few more push and pull.

Rhea was panting really hard when Lena sucked on the tip of her cock, her tongue deliciously swirling around her dick.

When Lena finally took all of Rhea’s length, they both moaned when the tip of the head hit the very back of Lena’s throat. Oh, just when Rhea thought Lena’s pussy was delicious, her mouth was better. Not as tight and wet as Lena’s cunt, but the sensation of Lena’s teeth grazed her dick with the right amount of pressure, the swirl of Lena’s tongue, her head moving left and right, up and down, back and forth, it was too much.

Rhea still wanted to punish Lena, and she can’t do that if she came first. Rhea ordered Lena to stop. The younger woman did so after she gave one last suck.

Rhea moaned in delight, her vision started to blur when she saw Lena licked her lips. Rhea bend down to kiss Lena and tasted herself there. Then she pushed Lena back until the young Luthor hit the mattresses, Rhea hummed when Lena’s breast jiggled do to the impact.

_A Luthor does not answer to anyone._

“Resume your previous position,” Rhea waited patiently until Lena was on her hands and knees with her back to Rhea. “Spread your legs wider,” Rhea slapped Lena’s pussy.

Lena’s hiss was a mix between pain and joy.

_But a Luthor never had a sex with an alien before._

“Yes,” Lena said breathlessly, drawling on the ‘s’ when Rhea finally buried her hard-rock dick deep within Lena’s tight pussy.

“My precious baby girl,” Rhea adjusted her position behind Lena so she could get a better angle to see her dick going in and out Lena’s pulsing pussy. Oh, that tempting tight rosebud. Rhea touched it and Lena writhed.

The older woman smiled wickedly. Maybe next time.

“My delicious darling girl,” Rhea gave a hard thrust.

Now Lena was not the only one that cried in pleasure, Rhea already having a hard time to control her reaction with each time she slammed her dick inside Lena, and she felt something like smugness when she heard what kind of sound Lena made and she knew Lena made that sounds because of Rhea.

This never happened before. Rhea bedded so many humans and aliens before, but none of them could give such pleasure like the one Lena gave her right now. Rhea used her hands to parted Lena’s butt cheeks, making the view of her dick pumping in and out Lena’s pussy more delicious.

“Beautiful,” Rhea said in awe.

The slapping sound was back, now it was because of Lena’s ass meeting Rhea’s pelvis, sometimes Rhea slapped Lena’s butt cheeks. Rhea was amaze because Lena’s bed still standing after their wild and hard thrusts, the bed creaking with every movement, meaning, it was almost all the time.

Rhea kissed Lena’s spine, her shoulder blades, back to her spine. Kissed, hard thrust, licked, pulled out, a whine of disappointment, a bit at the base of the neck, hard thrust, hips rotated sinfully, another kissed to Lena’s spine, until Rhea gave open mouthed kiss right above Lena’s back entrance.

Rhea could sense it, Lena was about to come. Her body tense, the wetness from her pussy started to dripping to her thighs, that erotic wall inside Lena clenching Rhea’s dick so hard, Lena sudden silence as if she was trying so hard to concentrate to come. “You’ve been such a good girl, Lena.”

“Yes,” Came the muffled answer from Lena. She raised her head and look over her shoulder. Oh, it was pure sex looks, the one Lena gave to Rhea right now. Her red lipstick already long gone, her hair was disheveled, that beautiful green eyes were looking at Lena through the eyelashes.

Rhea’s dick was twitching like crazy inside Lena’s already pulsing pussy.

“I’ve been so good,” Lena closed her eyes and bit her lips when Rhea slapped her ass. “Rhea, please, let me come.”

Oh yes, Lena was such a good girl. Such a wonderful and delicious human being. How could Rhea deny Lena’s orgasms again? She may be evil, but she’s not that evil. At least, not yet.

Not to mention, Rhea wanted to see the look on Lena’s face when she come.

The older woman licked her lips.

Rhea angled her body so she could kiss Lena’s mouth without have to stop penetrating her. The young Luthor whimpered when Rhea finally kissed her hard. All teeth and tongue and biting, Lena was panting hard between the kisses.

“Then come, my love,” Rhea said after she released the kiss and she gave one hard thrust.

Something inside Lena broke and she let out a strangled sound, her body went rigid. She could only keep eye contact for few seconds before she closed her eyes and scream as loudly as she could when Rhea’s shaft still pounded her while her orgasm wasn’t over yet. Lena could feel the wetness gushing from her pussy, dripping to her thigh and the bed sheet, making the already sticky bed sheet even more sticky and wet.

Lena’s mouth wide open and her inner wall still contracting when Rhea grabbed the back of her head and pushed their forehead together. Lena gasped because of the gentleness of Rhea’s action and touch, so different with the way Rhea’s cock fucking her cunt so relentlessly. Then, the older woman said something in her alien language.

“ _My queen_.” Rhea breathed out.

They both moaned loudly when Rhea finally come inside Lena with long spurts, Lena’s body became tense again and Rhea felt another gush of wetness from Lena’s center.

After they were finally came down from their height, Rhea kissed Lena’s plump lips and Lena returned in kind. They both moaned between the kisses.

“That was…” Lena’s were eyelashes fluttering when Rhea rubbed her cheekbone.

“Delicious,” Rhea finished with a smirk.  Not as delicious as Rhea wish, but it was enough for now. If only Rhea could use her power without hurting the human.

Lena whimpered when Rhea pulled out her dick, it feels so empty inside. But then Rhea moaned when she saw their joined cum spilling from Lena’s pussy. Such a waste.

“What are you—” Lena doesn’t even have a chance to finish her question because Rhea already brought her face to Lena’s dripping center once more.

Rhea licked their cum from Lena’s pussy. The voice Lena made was nothing like Rhea ever heard before, something so primal and heavier than normal growl Lena usually let out. That sounds alone made Rhea’s dick twitch in anticipation, she hummed around Lena’s clit. That was the blessing and the curse of the Daxamite biology, so easy to get hard even after they came.

“Rhea, no,” Lena begged, still looking over her shoulder. “No more, please, I can’t, I don’t think I can come again,” Lena shivered when she felt Rhea’s tongue going inside her again. “Oh God.” She dropped her head to the pillows. Her ass still hovering high above the bed and Rhea put one hand on Lena’s spine to keep her there.

It was so wet, the sound Rhea made while sucking Lena’s pussy was like the sound of slurping. “You can,” Rhea grazed her teeth to Lena’s swollen clit, “and you will come again,” Rhea sucked the clit hard. “For me.” she used her tongue to explore Lena’s pussy.

Lena’s hand fisted tightly on the bed sheet, sweats were rolling over from her neck down to her spine. She mewled loudly. Just when she thought Rhea’s dick was something else, Rhea’s tongue was something else entirely as well. Lena buried her face into the pillow when Rhea swiped her tongue left and right. “Rhea, please…”

“Come for me.” Rhea ordered before she pushed her tongue inside again.

Lena screamed into the pillow, Rhea used one hand to stroke her dick while the other to spread Lena’s legs a little wider so Rhea could drink all of Lena’s juice. Drink would be an understatement, Rhea was slurping. And she would never get tired of Lena’s juice. So delicious, so uniquely Lena, so addicting.

After Lena came undone, both of them were panting. Now Lena’s ass was no longer hovering above the bed, she lay with legs wide open, hands still clutching the bed sheet hard, but at least her face was no longer buried into the pillow. With all of the energy that was left in her, Lena looked over her shoulder and moaned.

Rhea’s dick already erect again, how is that possible? And Rhea was currently stroking it with eyes half closed and mouth slightly open. Lena licked her lips and she wished she was the one that stroking Rhea’s dick. Lena’s was panting hard, not only because Rhea already gave her three orgasms but also because the sight of Rhea stroking her dick and the sound Rhea made.

“Fuck,” Lena breathed out. “You’re already hard again?” She asked with shaky breath.

Rhea opened her eyes and looked deeply into Lena’s. “You could say this is the benefit of Daxamite’s biology.” She stroked her dick with fast and short strokes.

Lena licked her lips. “I want you.” She tried to roll over, but failed. So she stay in that position.

Rhea laughed. “Of course you are, darling. But you need to rest.”

“But, you’re still hard,” Lena almost whined. “Let me take care of you.”

Rhea stopped stroking her dick in order to move to Lena’s side. She laughed when Lena touched her dick with her forefinger. If only Lena wasn’t this exhausted, Rhea would let Lena to give her a hand job; that was the term, Rhea thought.

“You’ve already taken care of me, darling.” Rhea kissed Lena’s temple softly. “Get some sleep.”

Lena sighed happily. “I’ll take care of you in the morning. Did you get morning wood?” She slurred. “Jacky always woke up with one, no matter where he slept.”

“You could see it for yourself tomorrow morning.” Rhea touched Lena’s jawline tenderly.

“I want to taste you,” Lena mumbled before start drifting off to sleep.

Rhea smiled before she kissed the top of Lena’s head. Should she take off Lena’s heels and stockings? But the human looks good in it. Oh well, better leave it like that.

The older woman adjusted her position to lean on the headboard, next to Lena. Rhea should praise whoever made this bed because it strong enough to withstand the sexual activity of a Daxamite and a human. Maybe Rhea should get one for her bedchamber, just in case the one she had right now was not strong enough for her upcoming bedroom activities.

Rhea used her right hand to stroke her dick while her left hand found its way to her breasts. She already imagined taking Lena in her bedchamber, Lena’s dark hair spread on the white sheet of Rhea’s bed. To pin her against the wall, or the door. The window, of course. Rhea would fuck Lena from behind while Lena was looking at the vast galaxy from their room’s window. Lena’s ivory skin under the light of the yellow sun would looks so beautiful.

Rhea’s breathe hitched when she imagine Lena sitting at the throne of Daxam. So powerful, so regal, so beautifully breathtaking, so perfect to be worshipped. Lena would looks like a Goddess, coming undone from the throes of passion at the throne of Daxam.

Rhea stroked her dick with short strokes, her breath getting heavy. The imagination of her kneeling down in front of Lena. That delicious hot liquid dripping from Rhea’s chin, the sound of Lena made when she saw her queen just lick Lena’s wetness from her chin.

Rhea cursed when her fantasy suddenly change into Lena kneeling in front of her, sucking her dick without care while keeping eye contact. Rhea was gripping the armrest of the throne and Lena’s silky hair. She bit her lips when her fantasy showed her how easily Lena swallows all of her cum.

Rhea gasped when she imagine Lena ride her dick while sitting on the throne. Oh yes, both of them coming undone at the throne of Daxam.

Oh, Lena would be happy when she sees the Daxam spaceship. Her eyes would light up and she would ask Rhea to accompany her to exploring the ship. Maybe Rhea would eat Lena at the machine room; she would challenge Lena to explain how the machine works while she eats her. Could the young Luthor stay in silence when Rhea fucks her in the hallway? Or would she attract the guards and they would see how their queens fuck each other so passionately?

Rhea was panting; her grip was getting hard it actually made her dick hurts.

Lena said she loved to cook, doesn’t she? Well, Rhea could showed her the kitchen and teach Lena how to make Daxamite cuisine, although Rhea was sure she would end up eating Lena as breakfast, lunch, dinner, appetizer, and dessert. Lena would looked good at the top of the dining table, legs wide open and her pussy dripping wet, so open and ready just for Rhea.

Rhea whimpered and kneaded her breast hard and fasten the pace of her stroking.

When Lena would officially become the queen of Daxam, wearing the crown and a red dress, or black. Yes, Lena looked so good in those colors.

After the coronation, Rhea would order everyone to leave them alone in the throne room. She would pin Lena against one of three statues of Gods the Daxamite worship and fuck her hard and fast to satisfy Rhea’s hunger after seeing Lena wearing the crown of Daxam’s queen.

After Lena officially becomes the queen of Daxam. After Lena officially belongs to her.

With their royal dresses still on, only hiked enough for them to have sex. Lena would be still wearing her crown, they both would. Rhea bit her lips when she imagined the face Lena made before she climaxed, it would be more beautiful with the crown firmly on her head.

Rhea came with the imagination of Lena riding her, while she lay on the bed. Her cum came with short spurts until it was coating her fingers. Such beautiful fantasies and Rhea can’t wait to make them all into a reality; she thought to herself while she licked her fingers clean.

Rhea turned her head to see Lena deep asleep even after Rhea yelled when she came just few seconds ago. Such a heavy sleeper. Or was it because Rhea tire her so much?

Lena was asleep with the same position she was after she came the third time, laid flat on her stomach. Rhea was greeted with those sharp shoulder blades. Rhea licked them, making Lena moaned and her eyes fluttered open.

“Rhea?”

“Sleep, my darling,” Rhea kissed the side of Lena’s mouth.

Lena only hummed and went back to sleep.

Lena Luthor would be a wonderful addition for the Daxamites. Yes, Lena would be a marvelous queen. They both would be a fearsome leader, and Lena would be the perfect bed warmer for Rhea. She already got a taste of the young Luthor, and she wanted more. Gods, Lena’s taste was so addicting.

The older woman touched Lena’s jawline with her knuckles tenderly.

Oh, yes, they would rule Daxam together.

Wait, they?

No, that was not the plan. The plan was to make Lena as Mon-El betrothed, not Rhea’s.

Rhea growled angrily when she imagines her son would touch Lena this way, would see Lena vulnerable and naked, and taste her.

No.

No one was allowed to touch Lena this way.

No one was allowed to see Lena this way.

Well, looks like there will be a slightly change of plan. She would never let her son to touch Lena. She would make Lena hers, and together, they both would rule Daxam together.

Yes, that was a perfect plan. Her son did say he doesn’t want to go home. Well, he could stay in this backward planet for all she cared. Rhea already found the perfect ruler for Daxam.

The perfect queen for Rhea.

Her Lena.

**Author's Note:**

> *douses self with holy water*
> 
>  
> 
> [usually im lurking around here](http://nightwhite13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
